Never Wanted To Dance With Nobody But You
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Nero bit his lip and scratched the side of his nose. He glanced down at his bandaged arm and frowned. He glanced back over at twins and sighed. He walked over to the two on the couch and held out his left hand, "Alright, deal." Vergil and Dante each shook his hand. "Welcome to Devil May Cry." DMC AU. DxNxV pairing.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by MSI's _Never Wanted to Dance, Issues, _and_ Get It Up_. The lines Dante sings are from (1st) _Issues_ then (last 2) _Get It Up_. Crazy songs, for realz. ;D I plan on adding to this later, but it may be sporadic. Just FYI!

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Never Wanted To Dance With Nobody But You  
><strong>

"It's 3 AM, she won't put out. Let's go make out with her friends, make out with her friend's friends."

"What idoicy are you spewing now?" Vergil sighed exasperated, setting his book down.

Dante grinned, "It's called singing, Verge."

"Last I recall, you're not paid to sing, so I suggest you do it on your own time, away from me," Vergil gestured upstairs.

"Alright, I'll sing something better."

"Dante, that's not what I-"

"I want to make some babies, I want to get it on. I want to make you horny, but I can't get it up. It must be your face or it's your body, if it ain't your body then it must be your face!"

Vergil sighed and made his way to the kitchen with Dante following in his wake.

"Excuse me, do you want to screw? Excuse me, do you want to screw? I'm so amazing in the sack, so, so amazing in the sack!"

"Dante, knock it off!"

Loud laughter then a sharp smack.

"You didn't have to hit me, Verg."

/

"Dante, why is there not any more laundry detergent?"

"I'onno."

"It's 'I don't know'," Vergil folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Did I not ask you yesterday to go purchase the detergent?"

Dante groaned, rolled off the couch, and stood up. He pulled a crumpled note from his pocket.

"All this says is booze," Dante smiled sweetly over at Vergil, "sorry, must've slipped my mind."

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, "You are sorely trying my patience."

Dante held his hands up and shrugged, "I'll go get it now. I'm out of stawberry syrup anyways."

He walked over to the door, pulled his coat off the rack and slipped it on.

Vergil followed after him, "Also, get more tea , seeing as we're running low."

"Alright."

"Oh, and coffee as well."

Dante grumbled, "Alright, alright, sheesh, enough already. What am I, your indentured servant?"

"You are such a child."

Dante stuck his tongue out, "Wouldn't want to disappoint ya, bro."

Dante opened the door only to be bowled over by a teenager with white hair and a surly disposition. Vergil gazed at the tangled mess of limbs at the floor and felt his mouth quirk up into a grin.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Dante pulled himself up off the floor, grabbing the teen by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up as well.

"Let go of me!" the adolescent swung out with his left hand, his right being in a sling.

"Hell no, you little punk," Dante turned to look at his twin, who seemed to find the situation all too funny, "what do you think, Verge?"

Vergil stepped in front of the flailing young man, taking in his disheveled appearance and rag-tag clothing. He went to touch the sling, but the kid flinched back.

"You're a street urchin, aren't you?"

The kid stilled his movements, "Yeah, so? What's it to you?" he bit out.

Vergil's probing stare made the teen squrim in Dante's grip.

"What's your name?"

"Nero, now let me go!" he elbowed Dante in the ribs -who didn't even flinch- and howled in frustration.

"Why in the hell did you run me down?" Dante shook the kid.

Nero scoffed, "Psh, it was an accident. I uh," he scratched the side of his nose, "I may have been trying to get away from some people and lost my footing."

Dante snorted, "Yeah, well you need to watch your 'footing' more often, kid."

"Shut your mouth, old man," he snapped, trying to swing around and hit Dante.

Vergil cleared his throat, earning the attention of a pissed off Nero and a too smug Dante.

"Nero, my name is Vergil. This 'elderly' gentleman is Dante," he smirked at the glare Dante shot him, "you're welcome to stay for a bit, if you can handle Dante's crassness."

"And Vergil's 'assness'," Dante mumbled under his breath, earning a grin from Nero.

"Who said the punk gets to stay? He tried to hit me!" Dante pouted, letting go of Nero.

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Dante, who _hasn't_ tried, hm?" and walked into the kitchen.

/

A grumpy Dante sat across from an amused Vergil, as the two watched Nero devour the leftover chicken from the fridge.

"How long is he going to stay here, Verge?"

"Until it no longer irritates you," smirked Vergil.

Dante gave him a pointed look, "I mean it, Verge."

"I don't really know. I thought he would jump at the chance to leave as soon as you let him go," he shrugged, "why?"

Dante fidgeted in his seat, "Well, he's bascially an orphan, right? And it looks like he's had it pretty bad. He had some bruising around his arms and neck, looked kinda fresh, too. Plus, his arm must be pretty messed up to be all bandaged up like that."

"Point being?"

"Why not let him stay here? I mean, we have an extra bedroom and he can be kinda like our secretary while we're out on missions and stuff."

Vergil glanced back at the scraggly youth in the kitchen, "I don't know, Dante."

"C'mon Verge, yeah, sure he's a punk ass bitch-"

Vergil snorted, "Like someone else I know."

Dante's eyes narrowed, but he went on as if uninterrupted, "And kind of a smartass, but he seems to be alright."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself in the third person, old man. Makes you sound more senile than you already are," Nero snarked, leaning against the pool table.

Dante's shoulder's tensed, "I'm going to kill him, I swear to god."

Vergil smirked, "Actually, we were discussing you, Nero."

Nero blushed and glared at the silver haired twins, "Why exactly?"

"How would you feel taking up residence here? It wouldn't be free, but you could repay us by being an assistant of sorts," Vergil glanced over at Dante, seeing no disagreement.

"What do you mean 'assistant'?"

"A secretary, you dumbass," Dante laughed.

He growled, "Why should I take it?"

"That's not up to us, we're merely offering," shrugged Vergil.

"Yes, but why are you offering?"

Dante and Vergil shared a glance, before Dante spoke up, "We know what it's like living on the streets, kid. Just trying to be good samaritans and all that shit."

Nero bit his lip and scratched the side of his nose. He glanced down at his bandaged arm and frowned. He glanced back over at twins and sighed.

He walked over to the two on the couch and held out his left hand, "Alright, deal."

Vergil and Dante each shook his hand.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry."

/

Nero had never known people like the Sparda twins. He'd heard some funny rumors about them and their place, but stuff gets stretched and you can't believe everything you hear. It was to his complete surprise when Dante came in that day, dragging a demon carcass riddled with bullet holes and puncture wounds.

He only grinned over at Nero, who was sitting behind the desk taking calls.

"You seen my bro around?"

Nero couldn't take his eyes away from the mutilated corpse in the middle of the floor.

"Dante, how many times have I told you to not bring those in the house," Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, something Nero realized he did whenever Dante severely annoyed him.

"Too many to count," he smiled, "aw, c'mon Verge, I don't have this one in my trophy room."

Vergil sighed, "Very well. Nero, you may be dismissed for today."

"Uh, sure," he mumbled, pulling his eyes up to meet Vergil's, "it may be a little bit late to ask, but what the hell do you guys do exactly?"

Dante laughed and Vergil smirked, "We're demon hunters."

Nero's right arm tingled and he pulled the sleeve down a little more.

"Man, Verge, we're slipping if the kids these days don't know who we are," Dante pulled the carcass down the hall and into the 'trophy room'.

A moment later he popped his head through the doorway, "Yo, kid, c'mere a minute."

Nero stood and made his way nervously into the room. The term trophy seemed a large misconception for this room. The walls were littered with various weapons and mummified demon bodies. A few girly posters were here and there, a stark contrast to the rooms contents.

"Ta da!" Dante puffed his chest out, feeling quite proud of himself.

Vergil slipped into the room, off to Nero's right, "I still say you could make this room a library."

Dante waved his hand, "Then I wouldn't have anything to boast to Lady about."

"And you wonder why she shoots you so much?" queried Vergil.

All of this flew over Nero's head, "Shoots?"

Dante grimaced, "Yeah, that little spitfire shoots me everytime we meet. At least it's not in the head, unless I really piss her off."

"Which seems to be all the time," Vergil supplied.

Dante chortled, "True, she's just so easy to mess with though."

"She shot you in the head?" Nero spluttered, eyes wide.

Vergil and Dante both gave him amused looks.

"We're half demons, kiddo. Kinda like Superman, but way better. No Kryptonite, plus I'm smoking hot," he smiled smugly.

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Please, you make us sound like cartoon characters."

Dante shrugged, "Eh, to-may-toh, to-mah-toh."

Nero's arm seemed to tingle more strongly now, "I think I need a drink," he murmured before passing out.

Vergil knelt down and picked Nero up bridal style.

"Think it was something we said?" Dante asked as he followed Vergil upstairs to Nero's room.

"Yes, Dante, you're terrible joking caused his brain to implode and so he passed out," Vergil sardonically answered, placing Nero on the bed.

"Do you think he knows?"

Vergil glanced over at Dante who was gazing at Nero's right arm, "I think he knows, but he doesn't understand."

"He's not half though, right?"

Vergil shook his head, "No, it's very miniscule; I'd say a fourth at best."

Dante nodded, "Should we tell him?"

"Sooner rather than later," Vergil turned to leave.

"Go figure, he'd run into us of all people," murmured Dante, following Vergil's lead and leaving.

"Fate is a fickle mistress," Vergil replied, shutting the door behind them.

/

Nero's eyes danced behind his eyelids. The fingers in his left hand twitched spasmodically. Vergil placed a glass of water on the nightstand and sat in a chair underneath the window, facing the bed and its occupant.

His eyes took in the messy hair and vulnerable face. Dante used to look a lot like that when he was Nero's age, before their world came crashing down around them. He snorted. That was.. what? Almost thirty years ago. They still looked as if they were in their mid-twenties. Vergil looked back to Nero's sleeping form and wondered if he's as old as he looks.

A quiet knock echoed in the room followed by Dante's entrance.

"He any better?"

Vergil shrugged, "He seems well, just merely resting."

Dante nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "Guess it's a good thing we let'em stay, huh?"

"I suppose so, it was only a matter of time before he found us. Blood calls to blood, little brother," Vergil gave him a wry grin.

"Pfft," Dante rolled his eyes, "with that kid's bad attitude, we'd probably be hunting him down."

"And I'd probably kick your ass, too, old man," a voice croaked from the bed.

"How are you feeling, Nero?" Vergil quieried.

Nero pushed himself up on his elbows before leaning back on the headboard.

"Okay, still tired," he accepted the pro-offered glass of water from Vergil.

The twins eyed each other a silent conversation passing between them before they both faced Nero -who was a bit creeped out at the whole exchange.

"We find it prudent to inform you that it's a high possibility you may be a half-demon, like us," Vergil gestured to himself and Dante.

"We think it's more like a fourth, but hey that beats none at all, kiddo," winked the red clad twin.

Nero frowned, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, and we think you may be sorta kinda related to us, too," Dante scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I still haven't really figured that out at all."

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Just ignore him."

Nero set his glass of water down, "Wait, so I may be part demon as well as a distant cousin to you guys?"

"Basically," the two chimed at the same time, before shooting each other dirty looks.

Nero pressed a hand to his forehead before realizing it was his right one. He jerked it away, wide eyes glaring accusingly at the Sparda twins.

"I thought it best to unwrap your arm, not to mention my curiosity needed sating," Vergil gestured to the bandages lying in a heap on the bedside table, "if you wish to conceal it, I left them within reach."

"Dude, you shouldn't wrap that back up; it's too kick ass," Danted flexed his own hand and pouted, "I wish I had one."

Nero glared over at Dante and snapped, "You wouldn't if you got picked on all your life for being a freak."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Kid, you don't know half the shit me and Vergil had to go through as kids. I think freak is pretty mild."

Nero flushed and glanced down at the bedspread, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't sweat it," Dante gestured to Vergil and grinned, "besides Vergie here can kick your ass if you backtalk his little bro."

"I doubt I would seeing as it is you who he is backtalking," Vergil smirked, "and don't call me Vergie."

Dante sighed, "Figured you'd take his side."

Nero fought down a grin, "So, what do you guys have to eat around this place?"

Vergil shot a withering glare at Dante, "No pizza."

"You're no fun," he pouted.

Vergil stood from his chair, "I suppose I could make something substantial although _someone_ never went to the store."

"Hey!" Dante pointed at Nero, "he ran me down and I just didn't have the stamina to make it, alright?"

"Mm-hm. Nero, dinner will be served within the next hour if you wish to join us downstairs."

"Maybe he'll make a strawberry cheescake," Dante murmured dreamily before heading out behind his brother.

"Those two are insane," Nero voiced out loud.

He gazed down at his demonic hand and sighed. Maybe being with these two was an actual blessing in disguise for him... he gave a short laugh. A blessing? Right.

/

Weeks turned into months and the three silver haired occupants of Devil May Cry fell into a comfortable routine. The barbs between Dante and Nero were common-place as well as Nero trying to subtly mimic the blue-clad twin's countenance -much to the amusement of the twins.

Everything seemed to be going well until mid-September. It was then that the proverbial shit had hit the fan.

"Honey, I'm hooome," Dante sing songed, slamming the front door shut and throwing his jacket across the room to land on the desk.

"Man, what smells so good," he murmured, ducking his head into the kitchen, "Verg, you in here?"

Giving the room a quick glance, he noticed movement through the window over the sink. Stepping closer, Dante peered through the glass and took in the scene in the backyard. Vergil had on his 'sweats' -really they were sleek, black track pants and a matching underarmor shirt- and was sparring against a dummy post.

Dante made his way outside and propped against the side of the house, "Did you make gingerbread men or something? Because it smells fucking amazing in there," he jerked his thumb in the direction of the house.

Panting, Vergil finished his parry and upward slash. He sheathed his katana and walked to where Dante stood, stopping to grab his water bottle and taking a quick drink.

"I haven't cooked gingerbread in quite some time, Dante," Vergil slicked a few errant strands of hair back in place, "maybe you were smelling a candle?"

Dante gave him a flat look, "Seriously? I know what a candle smells like bro, and this wasn't a candle."

Vergil's brows furrowed, "I'm not sure then. Maybe you were only hallucinating," he walked over to the back door and pulled it open.

A sudden burst of the scent of gingerbread flooded the air. Vergil choked back a gasp and slammed the door shut. He pressed his forehead against the dark oak door and took deep, calming breaths.

He straightened up and faced Dante, "That is no candle."

"You hallucinating, too?" Dante snarked, pushing off against the house.

He noticed Vergil's nostrils were flared and his eyes seem dilated, "You okay?"

"I think Nero has come into his maturity."

Dante gave a low whistle, "That's not good."

"No, it isn't," Vergil ran a hand over his face, "after he leaves, I'll air out the house and then we'll have talk to him."

"How could this happen? I didn't think he had enough demon blood for that to even affect anything?"

"I don't know," Vergil sighed, "this is going to be a disaster."

Dante grinned lecherously, "Oh, I don't know. Our maturity wasn't all that bad."

Vergil rolled his eyes, "We were also experiencing it at the same time. I don't see how Father put up with it."

Dante shrugged, "I'm surprsised mom didn't try to do us in; we were pretty loud."

"Mother didn't know."

Dante nodded, "That explains a lot," he gestured to the door, "think it's safe?"

"No, but we can't just stay out here," Vergil opened the door slightly, waited a few seconds then swung it the rest of the way open.

He heard Dante behind him breathe deeply and muttur under his breath.

"What was that?"

Dante just grinned, "I don't remember you smelling half as good."

Vergil shook his head as he made his way on into the house, opening windows as he came across them. He decided to head upstairs to air it out as well. By the third step, Vergil had to stop before he became too dizzy from arousal. He felt the devil within him clawing to break free, to loosen his human hold and lose his inhibitions. Gritting his teeth, he fought back the lustful pull and forced himself upstairs.

Nero picked the wrong time to walk out of the bathroom clad only in a towel...

/

Dante set the half empty can of beer back down on the desktop, absentmindedly smacking his lips. He pushed the chair back, balancing on the back two legs and folded his arms behind his head.

"Wonder what's taking Vergil so long?" he scratched the top of his head as he yawned.

Letting his eyes slide shut in order to take a quick catnap, he became oblivious to the drama unfolding upstairs.

/

"Nero," a voice growled from the other end of the hallway.

Nero, who had been feeling a bit under the weather since the night before, turned his bleary gaze onto the blue clad twin.

"Vergil? Hey, I wouldn't get too close. I think I've come down with something. I'm running a fever and not feeling too good."

He made his way to his room, a couple of doors away from the bathroom, when he felt a presence behind him. A sudden spike of adrenaline and arousal coursed through him causing Nero's cheeks to flame in embarrassment.

He slowly turned around only to have Vergil press him up against his bedroom door.

"Vergil?" he squeaked, hating how girly he sounded because of the proximity from the more aloof twin.

"Nero," Vergil purred, pressing his face in the junction between Nero's neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply.

Nero felt his knees go weak as his cock hardened underneath the towel.

"Vergil, what are you doing?" Nero cleared his throat, hoping Vergil would back off; he didn't know if he could fight off the blue clad twin.

"Hm?" lust clouded ice blue eyes met the confused baby blues of Nero.

"You're f-freaking me out," Nero gasped as Vergil nuzzled his neck

"Such a shame," Vergil hummed, pressing their hips together.

"Aaah!" Nero cried out as Vergil ground their erections together.

Vergil nipped the pusle point in Nero's neck before latching his mouth onto it and sucking harshly. Nero felt his eyes roll back as pure carnal lust washed through his body. He keened high in his throat and pressed back against Vergil. He felt an overwhelming need to submit to this half-breed. He tipped his head further back earning a low growl from Vergil.

"You're practically begging to be taken," he purred out, earning a mewl from Nero.

"It's so hot," panted Nero, "need more."

"I can give you more," Vergil let a lusty smirk spread across his face, "would you like that, Nero?"

"Oh, please," Nero ground up against him, letting his towel slip completely off to pool at his feet.

Vergil drank in the sight. He let his eyes wander down Nero's lean torso to his prominent hip bones down to the swollen manhood curving its way to his stomach. He let his hand ghost across the tip and Nero whimpered. Vergil could feel his inner demon push to _take him, mark him, claim him, mate him_. He growled low in his throat which served to incite Nero to press himself up against him even more.

"Please," Nero whimpered.

The heat felt overwhelming to the blue eyed youth. It consumed his thoughts, his actions. His skin pulsed with the repressed need to submit. A low hum from the half-breed in front of him. _Strong this one_, his heat seemed to whisper across his thoughts. _He will protect us._ Nero groaned aloud.

"What is this?"

Vergil slowly pulled away from Nero and turned in the direction of the voice. Nero stumbled back against the door, pupils blown wide and chest heaving.

"Verg? Kid?" Dante frowned, gaze drifting from one to the other before his eyes widened in understanding.

His eyes zeroed in own Nero, "I would suggest you hiding out in your room til this passes."

Nero shook his head, "I need to know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing. Your demon half is just maturing and you give off pheremones that attract possible mates," Dante grit his teeth from the effort to not pounce on the kid, "Vergil can explain this in more detail later, when it passes. Right, Verg?"

Vergil reluctantly stepped away from Nero, revealing his nakedness.

"Dante's correct," he spoke, voice straining.

All Nero could make out through the roaring in his head were the words _submit now, submit now, submit now_.

Nero grabbed Vergil's arm, pressing himself against his back.

"I need more," he panted, feeling satisfaction ripple out from his devil side.

With a low growl, Vergil ripped himself from his grasp and pressed Nero back against the wall.

"Poor choice," Vergil grinned lustfully.

Dante rushed down the hallway, "Veg, c'mon, you can't do this."

Vergil snarled, his irises beginning to bleed into the red of his devil trigger.

"He is mine to claim, Dante."

Dante backed away, but not before beginning to feel his devil half rear to the surface.

The red clad twin bared his fangs, "Who says?"

Nero's lust filled eyes took in the brothers tense argument. He could sense their devils lurking below the surface, and it made his body grow even hotter. He gave a low whine to draw their attention back to him.

Feeling almost reckless, he murmured, "I-I can submit to you both."

/

**Please review! If you have any ideas or want to see something specific, let me know! ;D**


End file.
